<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepless Nights by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460813">Sleepless Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Notes App Archive [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CIX (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Byounggon cant sleep, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Self-Doubt, Jinyoung cant sleep, Short &amp; Sweet, Sleepless nights, Yeah pretty self explanatory, Yes ive used this cliche at least three times i do not want to talk ab it, light fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:06:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung cant sleep</p>
<p>(lowercase intended)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Jinyoung/Lee Byounggon | BX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Notes App Archive [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepless Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Why do I feel like i’ve written this exact fic several times?? I can’t help it lol<br/>Honestly, I have a really hard time coming up with good ideas, and prompts usually don’t help :( but i’m trying my best! also i cant sleep so i guess this is fitting</p>
<p>hope you enjoy at least a little bit ! I won’t be adding this to my ‘cix drabbles’ series because i don’t feel like it’s that good and i don’t want to be repetitive ack<br/>[UNEDITED]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jinyoung can’t sleep </p>
<p>in fact, it’s been a while since he’s slept properly- saying his good nights and slipping into bed only to lay awake for hours on end</p>
<p>he’s considered talking about it with one of the members, but he just can’t bring himself to speak about it- <em>he’s supposed to be the experienced one here</em></p>
<p>he doesn’t want to seem weak</p>
<p>frankly, he’s knows that’s bullshit. not being able to sleep doesn’t make him weak or incapable, but a voice in the back of his head keeps insisting that’s it’s <em>not a big deal</em></p>
<p>(jinyoung decides that it <em>is</em> a big deal when it starts affecting his practice; when he starts to get lightheaded only an hour into the choreography</p>
<p>now that he’s laying here wide awake again, all the courage he’s built up seems to get pushed to the back of his mind)</p>
<p>rolling over for the nth time, jinyoung sighs in annoyance. what is he supposed to do? all of the other members had already gone to sleep and he’d hate himself for waking one of them up when they don’t get enough sleep as it is.</p>
<p>thankfully, he doesn’t have to. </p>
<p>he hears his door handle rattle, and a familiar head of chestnut hair pokes through the door </p>
<p>“jinyoung? are you awake?”</p>
<p><em>ah</em>  </p>
<p>jinyoung shifts, pulling down his covers to peak his head is fully out of the blanket </p>
<p>“byounggon? what are you doing up?”</p>
<p>“i could ask the same to you”</p>
<p>a pause. jinyoung hums and byounggon shuffles further into the dark room</p>
<p>jinyoung barely hears his murmur of “couldn’t sleep”</p>
<p>scooting closer to one end of the bed, jinyoung makes a noise of acknowledgement and lifts the blanket a bit</p>
<p>“c’mere”</p>
<p>byounggon turns to close the door, and makes his way over to the exposed side of the bed, folding himself into jinyoung’s side</p>
<p>“this is so embarrassing- aren’t i supposed to be the hyung here?”</p>
<p>“who cares if you’re the hyung” byounggon hits his arm lightly at that, jinyoung ignores it “don’t worry, i couldn’t sleep either so it’s alright” </p>
<p>byounggon’s eyes flit closed as he nuzzles a bit further into the younger’s side “m’kay.. thanks for letting me come sleep with you tonight- m’tired”</p>
<p>“of course, hyung”</p>
<p>jinyoung feels byounggon’s breathing start to slow, and his own eyelids start to become heavy</p>
<p>with a full heart and a worn out byounggon clinging to him sleepily, he feels himself <em>finally</em> drifting off with him</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>